Cold
by D. V. RavenTsuki
Summary: Dash was just walking home enjoying the leaves when something random and unexpected happened. DashEmber. Oneshot.


A/N: Hello! Incase you haven't, I like unusual pairings. This particular story of mine is a Dash/Ember. I have decided that most, if not, all of my stories on will most likely be one-shots. This is mainly because I seem to have trouble staying committed to a longer piece of writing. I think that I made Dash a little OOC in this fic. I also made him a lot smarter than he is in the actual series. I also seem to have a problem choosing between past and present tense, just so you know if you notice my poor grammar. Well...enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Cold

Dash's Point of View:

It was a cold autumn day. It sure was a good thing that our football gear was so thick or else I would have frozen to death. Oh how that sport has never failed me. Without it I would be no where.

At home I am ignored. My parents divorced when I was eight and I live with my dad. He's an architect and spends about half his time in our basement working on plans for new buildings. Did you know that he designed Casper High? Guess not. After all, how could anyone expect a _Baxter_ of accomplishing something so complicated as planning out an entire building.

That was about ten years ago, back when my parents were still together. He spends most of the other half of his time at bars. He is such a womanizer. Strangely enough he doesn't really drink all that much when he's out, which I guess is a good thing. There are many people who have it worse than I do, but I still wish things were better.

Between his job and his _personal life_, he has no room for me. To him, I am merely a waist of time, money, and living space that may one day bring him grand children.

At school, however, things are completely different. As one of the best players on our football team I am assured popularity and girls begging to go out with me. The center of attention. I spend a great deal of time making other students feel bad, especially that Fenton-kid, but It just makes me feel better to make other people feel bad. I know that it's wrong, and I wish that I could stop, but I just can't. I feel like it's the only way to vent what I feel I wish there was another alternative.

That would be a funny mental image for the student body, the _great_ Dash Baxter feeling sorry for making fun of and beating up others. It's like some sort of twilight zone-thingy.

The coach is calling us in. Guess practice is over. Time to go 'home' for a quiet night of watching T.V..

Walking down the street I notice that the wind is much colder that I thought it would be. I pull my jacket closer to me to help keep me warm. I know that there are some people who like the cold, but I was never one of them. I'd have to to remember to wear my heavier jacket for the rest of the year.

Since I have nothing else to do, I decide to look around and take in the scenery. The leaves of the trees have become red, orange, yellow, and brown. Ignoring the brown, it looked kind of like the trees were on fire. Too bad...if they were than it might have been hotter.

I notice something...sorry...someone else. This person has blue hair, was dressed in black clothing which must have felt cold in this weather, and silver-ish boots with a design on the toes that looked a lot like a skull. This person was also a female. For some reason I felt like I had seen her before, but that couldn't be right. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered someone like _that_. Now she seems to be running up to me.

"You!" She exclaimed, "I'm going to hide behind those boxes over there and if anyone comes tell them you never saw me."

She has a look on her face that clearly said that she had done something wrong, and would deserver whatever happened to her if she was caught. I knew that I probably should have turned her in, but for some reason I reluctantly agreed instead. Maybe it was because she was so pretty?

"Sure..." Was all I said in response. And with that, she jumped behind the boxes she had previously indicated. I decided to stand around for a while. I decided that seeing what would happen to this girl would be much more interesting than anything on T.V..

About two minutes later I noticed a strange black and white blur move across the sky. It looked almost like a g...no, that couldn't be right. Shrugging it off I noticed that about thirty seconds after the blur disspeared, the strange girl came out of hiding.

"Thanks." she said to me, before pulling me into a kiss. It was closed mouth, and very brief (only about 10 seconds), but something about that kiss seemed weird. I had kissed many girls before, of course, but this one was different. Then it hit me. Her lips were as cold as ice.

"Maybe I'll see you around some time!" She yelled as she ran off after her suddenly romantic display. When she was gone I found myself whispering one word under my breath. What this word meant, I may never now, but I said it anyway.

"Ember."


End file.
